Piano Confession
by FanKnight
Summary: Taisuke, One Shot. Taichi loves him, and sometimes loving someone and having them aren't possible. AngstRomanceDrama, Taichi playing the Piano!


FanKnight: This is a little one shot I wrote for someone, even if they don't know it. In this fiction I express my feelings for this someone, and I hope one day they'll read it.

I don't own Digimon Adventure 02

I don't own Aeirth's Theme from Final Fantasy VII

Thick white ivory keys smooth and cool, just the way he remembered them. He hadn't touched a piano since he stopped taking lessons from Yamato. That was many years ago, but the keys, he could feel them. They felt the same, he wondered now…could he still play that piece he'd been working on so long ago?

Yes, the great Taichi Yagami had some musical talent. Though he didn't like to share it. He'd taken Piano lessons from Yamato for three years, before his mother found out, to avoid confusing the poor woman any more, he stopped them and never brought them up again.

But after a day like this, Taichi found a refuge and sanctuary from his friends, his sister, and the one he couldn't bare to see any more, even though it'd kill him not to.

Slow steady strokes of the keys, steadily it all came back. His eyes slowly shutting as his mind replayed the day, the emotions translating into notes on those ivory keys.

Even with his eyes shut he could see it all happening again, the way he ran down the hall, a grin on his face, the way he flung his bag just to tackle him. The way his eyes sparkled as he began to yammer on about his day. The small pout that would take him as Taichi commented in between.

Slowly the keys began to move faster, Taichi beginning to move into the music as his eyes became half lidded, a look taking his face that'd cause any one, man or woman to shutter in surprise, that the school's star soccer play could show such emotion. After all, most thought him a brainless jock.

His face turning into a small smile as his kohai tackled him from behind, laughing as Taichi growled and turned about, wrapping his arms about the younger boy and swinging him around. The way the two would wobble about afterwards in unison, his hands holding Taichi's in place.

The look he'd give Taichi just before he was released, that look Taichi would kill for. The one he fought day after day to receive. It was after that look that he realized how he felt, and what he had to do.

The keys moved faster, as Taichi began to frown, the lower octave coming into play as the frown deepened.

Daisuke's smile as he laughed ever present as his friends talked with him, jokes and laughter. Taichi standing on the sidelines grinning at the entire scene, Sora smiling as she watched as well. She knew, she'd known before Taichi even knew. She knew even before he told her, that he wouldn't ruin his life, that Daisuke had his whole life to find the one and he wouldn't force him to decide.

She had argued long into many nights that it wasn't fair to Daisuke, he didn't even know, didn't know how precious he was to Taichi, that Taichi wasn't being fair in his decision. Taichi was sure though that he wouldn't feel the same way, that Daisuke only wanted friendship, companionship, someone to trust and lean back on as one who understood him.

Taichi could except that, and wanted nothing but to be close to Daisuke, though if the time came, he wouldn't deny his feelings, and then, when the time came, Daisuke would have to make a choice.

The ivory keys slowed as the frown turned into a sigh, his fingers slowly as his swaying slowed as well, the lump in his throat slowly vanishing as the chord came easier for him.

The image of Daisuke smiling, coming into his mind he couldn't help but give a sad smile. As he couldn't help his feelings, the way the boy grinned seemed to call things in him to come alive he didn't know existed, not for a long time sense he discovered soccer. Yet he knew he'd never have him to himself. Daisuke wasn't like him like that.

The two had so much in common it was almost unnatural, at times they joked that he was Taichi's clone, and Daisuke would proudly state that "I'm your only clone sempai!".

Taichi would laughed and ruffle his hair, grinning as that irresistible pout came on, the one he'd learned to weasel cookies and chocolate milk out of Taichi with. The one that made Taichi want to taste those full soft lips. He wondered now if Daisuke ever caught him starring at his lips, or the way he grinned as the younger boy would talk about nothing.

The ivory keys came slowly, almost to a stop as Taichi had made his decision now. The song playing out as Taichi slowly became stiff again, his bangs covering his eyes, as a single tear ran down his well tanned cheek.

"You can't protect him from yourself."

Taichi didn't need to look up to know it was Sora. Her voice had taunted him so long about this, and now she was his shoulder, though he'd never admit it. Damn Yamato for being on tour.

"He deserves to know."

"I'm not going to hurt him…"

"How is telling him hurting him?"

"Because, once he knows, thing can never be the say…."

"But things aren't the same now…look how this has changed you…"

Slowly Taichi scooted the bench away from the piano, his bangs still covering his eyes.

"Daisuke's nearly afraid to talk to you, you seem angry just by looking at him."

"So what if I am…"

"Can't you see Tai? You're hurting him _now_."

The tall bushy haired soccer player stopped as he took it all in. His fists clenching as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah…but….I can fix it…"

Sora sighed, slowly tucking her bangs behind her ears, her eyes narrowing in determination as she looked past his bangs into his chocolate brown eyes. The way Taichi's wrinkled school uniform was worn, it made him look even more torn. Her own, ironed and neat as she knew just where to look to find him.

"Taichi….just tell him…"

"And end our friendship?"

Sora said nothing, though the voice that came caused Taichi's heart to freeze.

"Tell me what Senpai?"

Taichi's head slowly rose as he grinned, Daisuke's brow furrowed as he looked from Sora to Taichi.

"Nothing, We were talking about your Christmas present."

Daisuke frowned as he stepped towards Taichi, his eyes narrowing as he poked Taichi in the chest, his arms crossing over his chest as he spoke.

"You're lying sempai."

Taichi laughed, scratching the back of his head as he avoided Daisuke's glare, the younger boy had taken on a few of the older boy's more unique traits.

"Come on, I wanna know the truth…"

"The truth?"

"Yeah, the truth."

Taking a deep breath Taichi's eyes met Daisuke's as he gave a small smile.

"The truth is….I love you…your…you are…the one whose…more precious to me than any one…or thing else…in…any world…"

His eyes never leaving Daisuke's, the younger boy was shocked into silence. Finally breaking eyes contact, Taichi left, avoiding Sora's sorrowful gaze, avoiding all living forms of man and creature alike he left.

Hours later however, he found his way home, the apartment empty except for a note explaining where his family had gone. Ignoring it for the time being he fell into his bed, groaning as he did, shutting his eyes and wishing it a bad dream, he slowly fell into a depressed sleep.

Minutes, Hours, maybe days, he didn't know, he only knew of the darkness out side and the dry taste in his mouth. A groan escaping his lips as the phone rang for what seemed the thousandth time, the annoying ear bleeding high pitched ring echoing the empty home. With a small growl he lifted his 6'2 body from his bed and dragged himself to the kitchen, his eyes blood shot from the abrupt awakening, note caring who it was he ripped the phone from its holder and answered rather gruffly.

"Hello?!"

"….Ta-Taichi?"

FanKnight: I'll let you guess from here what happens! Hope you enjoyed this fiction. If you have Aeirth's Theme from Final Fantasy VII, listen to it while you read this, you'll really feel what I was when I wrote this.

Taichi: O…k then…

Daisuke: That was me on the phone!

Taichi: Yup! Please Review.


End file.
